Carboxylic acids find many uses in industry. The lower molecular weight acids are frequently used as intermediates; such as acetic acid being used in the preparation of cellulose plastics and esters. Intermediate molecular weight acids are used in the preparation of lubricants and lubricant additives. The higher molecular weight acids find use in the preparation of detergent products.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,803, copper oxide and copper oxide-chromium oxide catalysts are disclosed as useful for the conversion of ethanol to acetic acid. Molecular oxygen was used as the oxidizing agent and selectivity to acetic acid was lower than the selectivity to acetaldehyde.
In Japanese Pat. No. 57/102835 copper oxide-zinc oxide, copper oxide-chromium oxide or copper oxide-chromium oxide-manganese oxide catalysts are disclosed as useful for converting mixtures of ethanol or acetaldehyde and water to acetic acid.